What the Heart Wants
by TheGoodTheBadTheGoodAgain
Summary: "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."-Friedrich Nietzsche
1. Chapter 1

Dawn

"Leila, I know you didn't want to move. But there's just some things that we can't help." I rolled my eyes and turned a page in my book. Leila was giving our parents a really hard time about our move from Salem. She hadn't wanted to, but she had to realize none of us wanted to. When you lived a life like ours, sometimes you just had to make sacrifices.

"Come on, Dawn, you can't be okay with this," Leila whispered in my ear, "you just can't be."

But I was. I just had to be.

"Lei, mom and dad work very hard to keep the four of us safe. Nox had an accident, so we needed to cover our tracks and leave. It happens, and it did happen. He's four. It'll happen again."

"It had better not. If it does, I'll kick his scrawny little ass."

I sighed and shook my head. Leila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms glaring out the window.

"Mmm, hey, how much longer, dad?" Our younger sister Daisy called up from the back of the mini-van, pulling out a headphone to hear the response. Everyone (except Nox; he was asleep) perked up. We had been in the car for two days, with our parents switching on and off to sleep. We were ready to get out. Dad's face lit up as he exited the interstate.

"Not much longer. Girls, and Nox, welcome to Beacon Hills."

There were a lot of trees, and I was seriously hoping this place wasn't gonna be like that book with the Sparkling Vampires and Werewolves that cuddle instead of ripping your face off. And that book didn't have Witches or Demons or Ghosts or anything else that actually went bump in the night. It was an insult to literally every Supernatural race out there. Supe's everywhere had gone insane when the book came out.

My family, however, was beyond pleased that nothing other than Vamps and Wolves were outed, and not even correctly! I mean...Sparkling Vampires? Come on! It was ridiculous, and mortals were beyond obsessed.

"We're here!" Daisy exclaimed, climbing up over the back of the seats to attempt to get out of the car. In the process she elbowed me in the stomach and kicked Leila in the face. My twin let out an annoyed noise and opened her door. It caused Daisy to tumble out of the car. The sixteen year old saved herself by throwing out her hands and somersaulting onto her feet. Seven years of gymnastics came in handy. I smiled and opened my own door stepping out at the same time as Leila.

Mom and dad were attempting to get Nox up without any mishaps. The boy could throw one hell of a fit, that was sure. Leila, Daisy and I stared up at the house. A mildly impressed look crossed my face.

"It's bigger than the last house."

Daisy snickered.

"Leila, Dawn, you two are the oldest. You get the third floor."

"What are we, the Addam's family?" Leila grumbled, going around to the back of the car and grabbing our suitcases. Daisy scurried to open the door, before going in after her.

"I'll be Wednesday if you're Pugsley."

"As long as Dee's Lurch."

I scoffed, and grabbed a few boxes, following my twin and younger sister into our new home.

Leila

I dragged the suitcases up the creaky, wooden staircase. The house was old, and I could feel the memories in everything about it.

The third floor consisted of five rooms; each labeled in the realtor's fine script. Two rooms were bedrooms, one was a bathroom, one was a storage room, and one was a library. Good. Those two rooms would come in handy.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted me to Dawn's presence. She didn't say anything. She just put the boxes in her arms on the floor and grabbed her own suitcase.

"Are we sharing?" I asked because Dawn and I always shared rooms, no matter how many bedrooms were in the house.

"Mmm." Dawn nodded in agreement. I looked at the empty space and white walls with distaste.

"We need some paint. I mean seriously, what the fuck?"

"They painted the walls white so they could sell the house." Dawn answered. From where I stood, I could see her enter one of the rooms and stand in the middle of it. She made a face. I straightened slightly, tilting my head.

"What?"

"This house is so huge. Why do you suppose it was so cheap?"

"It was something about a murder or something. Would you want to live in a house like that if you were normal?"

"I see your point."

"I told you, we never should have left Salem."

"Damn it, Lei! Nox burned down a building because he's not properly trained yet! We needed to get the fuck out before things got worse!"

"Oh, come on! We've all burned down a few buildings," I complained, putting my hand on my hip and tapping my foot. She shook her head.

"And we had to move every time. That's the way life is. If it happens again, we move. Get over it."

"I can't get over it! I'm sick of moving, and of not having any friends, Dee! I'm sick of never staying in one place long enough to get a boyfriend. We're 17 and we've never even been kissed. Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am. I constantly wonder what the point is in unpacking if we'll just be gone again in a few months." Dawn placed her hands on the edge of the box she was unpacking.

"Well maybe we should make a stand. This is the last time. We'll teach Nox what he needs to know because mom and dad waiting for him to get a grip on it like they did with us and Daisy isn't gonna fly. And if we can't, we seal his powers until he can control them."

Dawn looked at the hardwood floor for a long time, then she looked up at me, determination on her face.

"Agreed."

"Good." I nodded firmly, swinging myself around and going to the bathroom. A wide grin split my face. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Dawn now putting boxes in the storage room. "Never mind, Dawnie. I think I'm gonna like it here."

Dawn stood up and walked over to me,"Why? What changed your...Whoa."

"I know right?"

The bathroom wasn't massive by any standards, but it was an old one. It was beautiful. Yes, I had an odd sense of beautiful, but get over it. The tub was one of those big, claw footed ones, with brass faucets. There was a rather large counter, next to which sat the sink. The toilet sat across from the tub. The tiles on the floor were square, and varying shades of blue.

"This place is really old." Dawn murmured softly. I nodded slowly, and gripped the door handle, shutting it quietly.

"Amen, sister. Amen."

Daisy

I danced around my new room happily. It was awesome. I mean it wasn't an entire floor like the twins got, but still, it was a huge room and I got it all to myself. And I was satisfied. Plus it gave me a chance to practice my craft with little to no interruptions.

Oh. I bet nobody has explained anything in detail. Nobody ever does. I mean they don't even properly introduce themselves, the twins. So allow me. I am Daisy la Faye. I am the third and middle child of Morgan and Destiny la Faye. I have two older sisters named Dawn and Leila, who are a pair of 17 years old twins, and a younger brother named Nox, who just turned four a few months ago. I am 16 years old. And we're all witches.

Yep. You heard me. Witches. And not the phoney Abra Kadabra kind, either. We are real, authentic witches, with a family line dating back to medieval times. We're descendants of the one and only Morgana la Faye.

We've had to move a lot over the years, because our parents have this thing where they insist we learn to control our powers entirely on our own. (The only thing they ever taught us was that if a Supe was out killing people, we had to hunt it down and eliminate it. But only if it was guilty.) As you can imagine, that leads to a lot of magical mishaps. From power outages to burning down daycare buildings, we cause trouble. So to avoid suspicion, we pack up and leave. Nox is really the only one who has that problem now, though, on account of being so young.

We have this book, the la Faye Grimoire, and it's supposed to help, but Old Morgana put a spell on it that you can only read the spells inside after you've met your true love. And since we move around so much, we never get the chance to find him (or her).

Onto our powers; that's the fun part, you know?

We all have the basic ability to cast spells or make potions or scry for someone and all jazz. But each one of us have our own individual powers (Except mom and dad. They gave up their magic when Dawn and Leila were born in hopes that none of us would have it. No such luck, eh?)

For instance, Dawn (being the oldest, and therefore most powerful) can Manipulate powers. What this means is she can absorb, copy, replicate, or use the powers of another person to her own advantage. Such as, say, a Werewolf. She could absorb the enhanced abilities to do whatever she wanted, and then just give it up when she wanted, and it was the same with any other Supe. Even other witches. Or if someone was shooting bullets at her, a simple flick of her hand could send them right back at the source. She can also move objects with her mind, which is pretty awesome.

Leila's power is pretty cool too. She can control molecules. Speed them up, slow them down, make them hard, make them soft, make 'em go boom. It's actually pretty epic, because it's the ultimate defense mechanism. You toss your hand and BOOM. Bye Bye threat.

Now, me, I'm just the lame one. I can teleport anywhere I want to, or I can teleport anything to myself. All I have to do is say the name of the thing and a second later it's in my hands. I can generate light, although I'm still a bit rusty with that technique. And lastly, I can heal wounds.

And then there's Nox. Nox can zap the light out of anything. But that's not his power. His power is energy manipulation. He can conduct the flow of electricity in the air around him to create a spark. And since he's untrained, he can create force fields, but once he can control his powers and protect himself, it'll go away. It did with the rest of us.

And since we're always growing, learning and changing, we continue to unlock new powers.

So there you have it. That's the introduction that I'm positive the twins never gave. Now, where were we? Oh, yes! My room.

My dancing was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I jumped and raced out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted loudly. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The momentum I built up caused me to slide on the wood floors as the door opened. I crashed into the wall. I stumbled for a moment, before appearing in front of the open door. Standing there were two teenaged boys, who looked about my age. I blinked, "Uh...Hi!"

"Hey, dweeb, who is it?" Leila walked down the stairs, with Dawn behind her. She eyed the boys. Both had rather dark hair, but one of them was pale, the other really tan. The pale one had his hair cut short, close to his scalp, while the other had it grown to about his ears. Both boys' hairstyles suited them in a way that was hard to explain. Leila gave both of them a once over and smirked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm Scott. This is my best buddy Stiles. I live down the street. Couldn't help but notice that you were moving in and we were wondering if you wanted a little help?"

"Uh...?" I looked at Dawn, unsure if all the spell books and magic stuff were in the house yet. Leila gave her a similarly panicky look.

But Dawn just smiled softly and walked down the rest of the stairs, hand out in greeting.

"That would be great! I'm Dawn. That's my twin, Leila and our sister Daisy."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Scott pulled an inhaler out of his pocket and took a deep breath of it. Dawn's smile didn't cut off in the slightest as the boys helped move the stuff in, but I did notice she made a conscious effort to keep giving Scott the lighter boxes that went downstairs. I don't know how, but I kept ending up with Stiles. So of course we got to talking.

"So, where did you guys come from?"

"Uh..Massachusetts." I responded, leaving out the part about Salem. Stiles let out a whistle.

"Long drive."

"You're telling me. So what's it like here?"

"Well, there isn't much other than trees, bushes...Some more trees. The only impressive thing is school, and that's saying something."

"Oh, Geez. So, you're a Sophomore?"

"Yep! You?"

"Yeah. So are the twins, even though they're a year older. They decided to repeat grade because of how far behind they got. We move a lot, you know?"

"Wow, that kind of sucks. And I thought having everyone against you for being the Sheriff's son was bad."

"You're the Sheriff's son?! And Everyone's against you? Wow! Normally you befriend the one that has connections with Law Enforcement. It's exciting."

"Nah, it's not that exciting. Trust me." Stiles grinned and held an arm out for me to leave the room before him, and I chuckled as I walked past him. Once he was out of my room as well, he caught up to me and held out his elbow, "Milady?"

I laughed and looped my arm through his, "Milord."

Stiles grinned at me as we walked downstairs, and I just knew, when I saw Dawn and Leila chatting with Scott in the livingroom, that the five of us would soon be inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you that are interested, there is an Ask/RP blog for my characters on Tumblr. It has Dawn, Daisy and Leila, as well as another character that hasn't been introduced yet. So go check it out if you want. Link is on my profile!**

Leila

Dawn, Daisy and I sat in the living room, going through the school supplies that we had bought earlier that day. Mom and Dad had seriously been slacking in the 'school' department. They had just gotten us registered that day. We had gotten our schedules and supplies list when they came home, and immediately us kids were sent out to get whatever we'd wanted. Stiles had come to help us out, but he was gone by now. It was pretty late out.

"So Stiles asked about our necklaces," I struck up conversation. Dawn and Daisy both tangled their fingers in the chains of the necklaces around their necks. We each had two. One was golden, resembling a medallion, with the words of protection written around a triquetra- The mark of our family. The other was a triquetra by itself, with a sun on the top most point, and moons on the lower points, with a pentagram in the center. The center of the sun was made up of a moonstone.

"What did you tell him?" Dawn questioned softly.

"That they were family heirlooms! What else would I tell him?" I snapped.

"Well, I don't know, Leila! I-"

"Shh!" Daisy cut Dawn off. Her head turned toward the window, "Did you hear that?"

Dawn shook her head, and we all stood up, slowly approaching the window. My fingers twitched, ready for a fight in case it was a demon Daisy had heard. Often times we were targeted for our powers, and it was NOT cool.

A head popped up from the bushes, and we all screamed at each other in shock.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Stiles raised his hands above his head, "I come in peace!"

"Stilinski! You're gonna leave in pieces!" I promised, growling softly, blowing some of my brown hair from my eyes.

"Funny you should say that, Leila," Scott appeared next to Stiles, "because Stiles says there's a body in the woods somewhere, and it's cut in half."

"O...kay..."

"Sweet! Can we go?" I looked at Dawn. She was biting her lip, looking past Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, come on, Dawn!" Daisy shook Dawn's arm. "Can we go? Please?!"

"Alright!"

"Really?" Daisy and I questioned as one. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, yeah! Now let's go before I change my damn mind," she grabbed the house keys from the table in the hallway. I grinned and ripped open the door, skipping down the front steps with a grin on my face. Daisy followed and jumped on Stiles' back. Within the week that we had arrived here, Daisy and Stiles had become close. And Daisy wasn't the only one, either. I could tell by the way Dawn walked close to Stiles that she liked him. I smirked and put my hands in my pockets. Maybe one of us will be able to read that Grimoire, finally.

Daisy

Luckily, all of us fit in Stiles' tiny jeep, and within 20 minutes, we were outside of the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve. Stiles jumped out, followed quickly by Leila. Dawn, Scott and I cast looks at each other, before we got out as well.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott questioned nervously. Stiles stared at him.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town!"

"Well I wanted to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow!" Scott countered as we all hopped over the chain gate and started a trek through the woods.

"Practice? You play a sport?" I asked Scott as we avoided branches on the ground.

"Yeah, lacrosse. Stiles and I both play."

"Right, cuz sitting on the bench is playing, and it requires such grueling effort." Stiles snarked, not looking up from the circle of light on the ground that came from his flashlight. Leila chuckled from a few feet in front of him.

Scott scoffed, "I'm playing this year! In fact I'm making first line."

"Hey! That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one!"

"Oh, come on Stiles," Dawn scolded. She was walking along next to him, keeping an eye on both Leila and myself. "Stop being so mean. I'm sure Scott will make first line just fine."

"Meh, meh, meh, meh, meh," Stiles mocked her, bumping her hip with his. I giggled. They would make such a cute couple.

"What half of the body are we supposed to be looking for, anyways?" Scott asked, panting quietly, trying not to alert us to his asthma acting up.

Stiles paused, "Huh! I didn't even think about that!" and then he continued walking.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott continued.

"I...didn't think about that either," Stiles chuckled awkwardly. I shook my head. Course he didn't.

Leila rolled her eyes.

"Are your brilliant ideas always this planned out, Stiles?" She snapped, as we began climbing a hill. Scott's breathing got worse.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be carrying the flashlight?" I commented, grabbing his arm and helping him up the slope. He grinned at me thankfully and pulled out his inhaler. As the medication flowed through his lungs, he breathed easier.

"Shh!" Dawn ordered, taking Stiles' flashlight and shutting it off. In the distance were the Beacon Hills police officers, scouring the forest floor.

"Let's go!" Stiles hissed, running off. Dawn was quickly behind him. By the time Leila grabbed me and Scott, they were already pretty far ahead.

"Stiles! Stiles wait up!"

"Dawn!"

Leila

"Damn!"

Stiles had led Dawn directly to the police officers, though he hadn't meant to. Hopefully Dawn came up with a good lie as to why we weren't together.

Scott grabbed both Daisy and myself and held us against his chest as we hid behind a tree.

"Stop right there!" The officer ordered. Thankfully he didn't see us, and neither did Sheriff Stilinski as he approached.

"Hang on, Hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." He told the deputy.

"Dad, how you doing?" Stiles asked sheepishly. Leila folded her hands behind her back. "You've heard about Dawn, yeah?!"

"Sheriff," Dawn kicked at the leaves.

"Do you listen in to all my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked Stiles.

"No!" Stiles paused, "Not the boring ones!"

"Okay, where's her sisters, and your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott and the girls? They're in their respective homes."

"Yeah, Scott said he wanted to get some sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. I..I kinda snuck out."

"So it's just us...Alone...In the woods," Stiles glanced at Dawn with slightly wide eyes, realizing how it sounded. He grabbed Dawn's hand, just to make it look authentic. "Together..."

"Scott, you out there? Girls? Scott?" All three of us tensed up against the tree as the Sheriff shined his light. He still didn't see us, however. He sighed in defeat. "Well, you two, I'm gonna walk you back to the car, and we are going to have a talk about a little thing called invasion of privacy."

Dawn glanced back, catching my eyes. I widened my own and she gave me a fraction of a nod, knowing I'd get us home.

"Damn it!" Scott cursed quietly. Daisy and I looked at each other, before we each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him in the direction we had come from.

The three of us did didn't talk as we walked. We had all figured out pretty quickly that Stiles was the talky one, and Scott was more than comfortable with sitting there quietly in companionable silence.

I stopped as I heard a howl in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Daisy asked quietly. I nodded. In a rare moment of vulnerability, Daisy grabbed my hand. I squeezed gently.

Suddenly, from behind us, Scott let out a shout. A herd of deer was stampeding away from something, and Scott was on the ground under them.

"Scott!" Daisy ran to his side. I stared at the ground in front of me, wide eyed.

"I need to find my inhaler." Scott told Daisy as he sat up. I shook my head.

"We have bigger problems." I whispered.

"Why?" Scott shined his phone at my feet. He shouted. Daisy gave a scream, and Scott tumbled down the hill we'd walked up before.

At my feet, with her eyes wide open, was the top half of the body we'd been searching for. I tore my eyes away from her when Daisy grabbed my hand. In a flash of blue and white light, we were at the bottom of the hill, catching Scott as he rolled into us.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Scott was freaking out. "How did you get down here?!"

"Uh...Magic?"

"No, seriously!"

"Yeah...Seriously. Magic."

"Okay, guys?" Scott and I turned to Daisy. She was pointing forwards. Scott and I slowly looked up. In the darkness, glowing bright red, were a set of eyes. It happened before any of us could comprehend. Necklaces were torn off of necks, teeth were sinking into flesh. Scott shouted and grabbed my hand, and in turn I grabbed Daisy's, and we ran towards the street.

Tires screeched on the wet pavement, and we stopped running. I looked over my shoulder, but all I saw was the darkness of the woods. A howl sounded in the distance, and Daisy whimpered. Scott lifted up his hoodie and we saw a large bite mark on his side.

"Leila!" Daisy exclaimed suddenly, her hand groping at her neck. There was nothing there, both necklaces missing. I rose my hand to my own neck, to find it was much the same. I winced, and lifted my shirt to reveal a bite like Scott's. I lifted Daisy's and she was the same. Horror and realization hit me. Both Daisy and I didn't have our protection pendants- they had been ripped off. That meant that if whatever had just bit us was a Werewolf, we were gonna turn.

"Shit." I muttered.

Dawn

"Oh my God. Oh, my God, OW!" Daisy squirmed under my touch. I pulled back the washcloth with rubbing alcohol. I had her sat on the counter in the bathroom, while I sat on the toilet and Leila was in the shower, washing the dirt and blood off her skin. Daisy had already done so. Her blonde hair dripped on me as I worked.

"Sorry," I murmured. "So, Leila, did you see it?"

"No," her voice echoed off the walls, "it was too dark. I did hear a wolf howl more than once, though. And whatever it was, it ripped our necklaces off, so it knew were were witches." She stepped out of the shower and stood naked in front of the mirror, prodding gently at the bite. "But now we're more than that."

"You think you'll turn?"

"I don't see how we wouldn't," Daisy said sadly. She winced as I tapped up the bite. Leila set about patching herself up. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room we'd turned into our Spell Book Library. My fingers danced on the shelves as I searched for the right book. Upon finding it, I grabbed it and slammed it onto the counter in the bathroom. Leila was just finishing taping herself up.

"The la Faye Bestiary?" She started to pull on clothes. I nodded absently, flipping through the pages.

"Wolves, Wolves, Wolves." My blue eyes scanned the words, written in Gaelic and Old English.

Daisy found the correct passage before I did.

"There. 'The Werewolf. Classification: Shape-shifter Threat level: Moderate. The Werewolf is strongest on the night of the full moon. When bitten by a Werewolf, the victim will experience heightened senses, such as hearing and smell. There is much that can trigger the shift, and cause the pulse to race, such as the strongest emotions. Lust, anger, stress and love are examples. Perks:The bite and transformation into a Werewolf can heal any cuts or scars, and even cure chronic illnesses. Increased speed, agility and senses. Most effective weaknesses include Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash.' So...What do we do? That's all it says, guys!"

"First order of business is not to freak out." Leila murmured, standing up straight. She placed her hand gently over where the bite was, taking a slow breath. "The bites should heal soon. Probably tomorrow night at the latest, so Daisy, don't waste your energy healing it. What we need to worry about is the fact that we have to go to school tomorrow."

I nodded.

"We'll deal with this the same way we deal with everything," I slammed the bestiary shut, "as it comes."


End file.
